


prompts for my goth daughter

by kelpiehero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois Bashing, Crossover, F/F, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miraculous Holder Juleka Couffaine, Multi, Protective Everyone, Tiger Juleka Couffaine, bad sibling luka couffaine, evil juleka couffaine, felix salt, good sibling luka couffaine, jagged stone is luka's father, juleka couffaine needs a hug, ml salt salt, no class salt, salt luka salt, saltinette salt, snake juleka couffaine, there are more characters but these are the ones who will appear the most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpiehero/pseuds/kelpiehero
Summary: prompt for my daughter juleka
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Everyone, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, juleka couffaine/harem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. wel here goes nothing

hallo this is where i post prompts where juleka is the main character. if you want you can use them. 

you also can put prompts for juleka in the coments. i will write them in a chapter with credits ofcourse.

i mean the prompts itself. i'm not realy a story writer.

wel i hope everyone will have fun


	2. we make a promis

juleka and luka are half siblings

luka never knew who his father was but for juleka's father he was his son.

he always told juleka and luka how important their bond als siblings where.

they promis they will let nothing come between them.

when juleka is 11 and luka 13 their father dies.

some years later the whole lila vs marinette thing happend.

luka is on marinette side, juleka on lila.

they have constants fights until they one day remind the promis they make do their father


	3. resurrection au

this is a au without the miraculous.

in this world normal humans life in harmony with magical creatures.

everyone knew that thousand years ago there was a war where a royal family try do kill the magical races but where stop by a army lead by queen ladybug and king cat.

but there is almost no information of the war. they even dont know who the family was or who the real identity of queen ladybug and king cat is.

juleka couffine and her brother luka seem to be normal teenagers but they whole life they have nightmares about a battle in the middle ages where they fight in.

when they wake up al they remember of the dream was screams of pain and fear, their hands full of blood and how mucht they enjoyd to kill and destroy everyone and everything in their paths.

one day the museum where alix's father work get a stone where there was a legend on that tell how the children of the royal family get curesd so that they souls never get rest and they resurrection lives will always end in tragedy. 

the museum also get a painting with the two childeren.

and alix's father is horrifey how mucht they look like a older versions of alix's friend juleka and her brother


	4. not a chapter no salt

ok fitst of sory grosphoenix1 for deleting your prompt but i change my mind.

i wont post class salt prompts because i really dont like them. just some good old class sugar


	5. asking for prompts

so i accidentally delet the chapter where i ask for prompts.

so if you got a juleka prompt put in the comments and i put the prompt in a chapter

just no class salt


	6. Chapter 6

this prompt belongs to a-human

everything is the same except juleka is a dnd gremlin


	7. magical girl au

this prompt belongs to crossphoenix1

juleka has to become a magical girl and she hates it until rose talks about how cute and prety she is in costume


	8. lie in a beautiful dress

juleka and marinette are dating and juleka love too see her girlfriend when she work on her designs. 

one day lila show of one of "her design".

juleka recognise it since its one of marinette's and get angry.

no why she gonna let that liar get the credit for her girlfriend hard work.


	9. demon au

juleka and luka's father is a demon 

they hide that ofcourse but they have very strong magic.

they also can make contracts for humans making. wicht ofcourse costs the humans souls.

they dont like it but because of a deal their father make with satan they have to doom two souls once a month or their mother soul get send to hell


	10. Chapter 10

so those someone got a juleka prompt with a halloween or horror theme i can post here with credit


	11. Chapter 11

prompt belongs to silverthelordofbelance

how about a halloween themed version of kitty section but with a hex girl twist, this could give juleka more spotlight with the others.


	12. demon au 2

so the juleka and luka are demons au but they are evil.

they act like their canon self but it is act.

juleka love to play with her prey. slowly luring her victims to sell their soul to her.

juleka is also dating rose but it is just a way to hide her true nature


	13. i never meant to hurt you

ok how about fic where luka act to juleka like he those in salt fic's

juleka is hurt but she take it

he is her brother. he love her. they will be ok

but one day luka goes to far doing something that involved her clasmates and she can't take it anymore.

she scream at hem. how dare he hurt her friends like that

it hurt luka to see juleka like that. he try to defend himself. try do explain he wanted to protect marinette

YEAH I KNOW YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME

IS THAT WHAT YOU REALY THINK

YOU SURE ACT LIKE YOU DO

luka heart broke

he never wanted juleka do think he loved marinette more. she was his little sister. he was supose to protect her

in stead he hurt her


	14. juleka/marinette

ok so i realy like the juleka/marinette paring. does someone have a prompt for that


	15. jagged is luka's father

a au where jagged find out he is luka's father and try to bond with him. but neither luka nor juleka accept him since for them mr couffaine is luka's father


End file.
